I Love You
by Jeff117
Summary: Bobby broke up with his girlfriend and he's been crying for awhile,so Jasmine came and comfort him.I do not own Rio characters.BobbyXJasmine
1. Chapter 1

Here is my short story guys,i do NOT own Rio characters.

The Spix's Macaw is crying in his hollow after he broke up with his girlfriend.

They had an arguement that his girlfriend is going away for 3 weeks.

He does not like it,so he had no chance but to break up.

After they broke up,he was starting to cry when he was flying back to his own hollow.

He's been crying for half an hour and no one is with him.

He heard someone landed behind and heard the voice.

'Bobby?Are you okay?'

He looked behind him and it is his sister.

'No Jasmine,im not okay.'

He begins crying again.

She walk towards her brother and hugged him.

'What happened?'

'I don't want to talk about it sis.'He said as he hugged her back.

'Please Bobby.I really want to know what for me?'

He brought his head up and looked at Jasmine's beautiful eyes.

'Me and my girlfriend got into arguement.

and she's going away for 3 weeks and i told her No.

she did not agreed.

So i broke up with her

i been crying for awhile.'

Bobby is now crying...She kissed his tears and hugged him closer.

'No one's never going to love me one will.'

Jasmine hates seeing Bobby heartbroken and crying all the time.

'Listen Bobby.i know you're heartbroken.

But you need to be people will love you.I love you.

Why?Because you're my little brother

and i will always protect you from the mean thing.'

Bobby sniffed and stopped crying.

'You're right Jasmine.I need to be people will love me.'

'Thats my brother.'She smiles.

'But...What im a going to do about my-'

'Screw her.

She always leaves you alone and not always being with you.'

'But how did you kno-'

He was cut off by Jasmine's beak.

Bobby was shocked that she is kissing him.

So he begins closing eyes and feeling the love from his sister.

They broke the kiss And looked at each other.

'Im...Im sorry Bobby.I did not mean to-'

She was cut off by Bobby putting his beak into her's.

She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

'I love you Jasmine.'Bobby said between kissing and talking.

'I love you too Bobby.'

They begin kissing and Jasmine fell to the floor and bring Bobby with her.


	2. Chapter 2:Uh Oh

Chapter 2:Uh Oh

* * *

Jasmine and her brother Bobby are still making out in his hollow.

She is still on top on him while they wrapped around each other.

They been making out for 5 minutes and they decited to stop.

'Wow Bobby,i did not know you're such a great kisser.'She said.

'Yeah,I been a great kisser since i kissed my girl-'He dropped a tear.

She kissed him quickly.'Bobby,please stop thinking about her.

Just think about me.'

'I know but-'

'I don't want to see you sad,and for me too,i mean-Never mind.

But hey i got a idea.'

'What?'

'We be sad together.'

'Thats you're idea?'

She nodded.

He smiles and put his wing on his

sister's back head and pulled her into a kiss.

They heard a flap as they broke and kiss.

It is their sister Savannah who flew in.

'Hey Savannah.'Jasmine got off of Bobby and hugged her sister.

'Hey Jasmine.'She broke the hug.

He got up and hugged his sister.

'Hey Savannah.'

'Hey Bobby.'She hugged her brother notice that he has tears still.

'Bobby,were you crying?'

He nodded,he broke the hug and they all sit down.

'What happened Bobby?Jasmine did you did some-'

'Jasmine did not do it.I had a fight with my girlfriend.'

'Oh my god.'She was shocked.

'I know,We had a fight about her going away,

and i don't want that,so she refused.

So i broke up with her and i cried in my hollow for awhile.'

He looks at Jasmine with a smile.

'Until Jasmine came into my hollow,she comfort me for awhile.'

He wrapped his wing around Jasmine.

'So we kissed.'

They both kissed.

Savannah was shocked at this.

'You two kissed?'

They both nodded.

'Savannah,please don't tell Mom and Dad about-'

'Im not going to tell just so happy for you two.

And im glad i still have a boyfriend.'

She got up and hugged both of them.

'Well i have to go you two have fun.'

She kissed her brother and her sister foreheads and lefted them.

'Looks like Savannah won't tell them.'Bobby said.

'Yea.

Now where were we?'

They begin making out and holding each other.

Right outside,Blu and Jewel is still spying on them for awhile.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this story.**

**Before i go,here are my applys to the reviews.**

**Nighteagle(Quest):I know right?**

**Richardo the Black Hawk:Yep,just like in Assassin's Creed Brotherhood.**

**Two other reviews want me to do more,which i did.**


End file.
